The Writer
by MIA-TAK
Summary: Charles is paying a visit to Mitch bar called The Luminous Star. (The story must have a writer at the end. The story must have a jar of some sort appear in the beginning. A character will go to sleep, but it is done for different reasons than people would expect.)


(The story must have a writer at the end.

The story must have a jar of some sort appear in the beginning.

A character will go to sleep, but it is done for different reasons than people would expect.)

**The Writer**

It was a late afternoon when Charles finally was able to get home from work.

"Finally those jerks got here" Charles thought switching from his work cloths into his favorite cloths which were a pair of black low-riding jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

Fixing his amber hair into it's usually but still style mess, he smirked at his own reflexion the mirror.

"Going out again?"

Jumping slightly Charles took a shaking breath.

-yeah, and you really need to stop scaring me like that Amber!

-Aww come one, I can't imagine that little me can scare the big bad security guard, Amber taunt. Dried beef? She tossed the jar to Charles before "dancing" of into the living room, humming on some new song she was working on.

"I wonder how she can even move in that tight dress of hers?" Charles though before shouting back: I can still be scared easily even if I'm a guard!

-yeah and I'm glad for it! Amber shouted back and you could hear the smirk clinging in her voice.

-I hate you! Charles shouted fixing the last of his hair before leaving.

-Love you to darling! Amber laugh and continued on with her next song. Being an half-Elf and al it wasn't that hard to create great music.

Entering The Luminous Star Charles looked around, most of the people were humans and shifters but there were also one or two half breeds and the owner Mitch who also was an Elf like himself.

-Hey Mitch! Where all the hotties that used to be here? Charles greeted the slightly drunk owner and best friend.

-Charlse! Aww you hurt my feelings, isn't I enough for ya? Mitch said with fake hurt.

Charles just laugh ordering the usually, a honey whisky without ice.

-Well I was actually gonna look for someone of the opposite sex this time, but maybe another time, Charles winked taking a sip of his drink.

-oh really? Well then I don't have to worry that you will steal Mr. cute over there. See ya Charlse!

-Bye Mitchi, Charles winked smirking at the bartender's confusion.

After a few more drinks and some turn downs he was starting to lose hope about finding someone for the night.

-no hunting luck? Mitch asked looking a little out of breath and flustered.

-nope but you and Mr. cute seems to have had a good time? Charles smirked seeing the named one leaving Mitch office.

Mitch just smirked refilling Charles drink.

After another hour of no luck and dancing Charles decided that he would probably don't get any tonight.

Seeing Charles gloomy face Mitch made another drink for his friend.

-looks like I'm going home empty handed… Charles sight sweeping his drink looking at Mitch for a refill.

-I think you had enough today, Mitch laugh.

Charles growled something and stared at Mitch.

-But what about that cute and sexy singer that lives at your place? Mitch asked not wanting to deal with an angry Elf, let alone an Elf who works as an security guard.

-Ambvre? Charles slurred.

-Yeah Amber?

-Naa she's my friedn, and she's sees me as her bother..

-I see, now let's call a cab and get you home shall we? Mitch smiled reaching for the phone only to have Charles hand slamming down over it.

-No, don't wanna go home, Charles growled with a pout.

-you have to, I'm closing up for tonight…What?

Charles smirked and took a hold of Mitch tie, smacking their lips together.

-oh I see, Mitch smirked sliding over the bar to Charles.

Smirking deviously Charles pushed Mitch against the bar, hungrily kissing him.

-hehehe looks like I'm the lucky one today, Mitch smirked trying to hold he's breath steady.

Charles just growled fibbling with the others pants.

-Eagerly are we? Mitch moaned taking of his and Charles shirts.

Charles hands sneaked around Mitch naked torso, standing still for a while a soft snore escaped Charles.

-Eh..Charles? Mitch asked frustrated staring down at the now sleeping half naked Elf.

A frustrated growl escaped Mitch.

-Haha to bad man, the bartender laughs before hurrying home to write a new yaoi-fic for his friends to read.


End file.
